


Finding Sanctuary

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Consensual, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick arrives in the afterlife. Sanctuary is an AU from the Primeval Denial LJ community and is used by permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Sanctuary

Nick woke up slowly. To be frank he was surprised to be waking up at all, considering the fact that when he'd last closed his eyes, he'd been bleeding to death while the ARC burned around him. He opened his eyes and carefully turned his head, looking around himself curiously. 

It didn't look like a hospital room. For start, it didn't have that clinical smell to it, and there was no medical equipment. It did have white walls but the carpet was a nice warm orange and the curtains were a sunny yellow, as were the bed linens. 

Sitting up, he noticed something else as well – he wasn't in any pain. Bringing his hand up to his chest, he was stunned to realise not only was there no wound, there was no scar. This didn't make any sense. He'd been badly injured, he knew that. Helen wasn't the marksman Stephen had been but she knew enough about guns that she couldn't have failed to kill him at that range – and yet here he was, to all appearances uninjured.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up cautiously, not as surprised as he should have been when he found no sign of weakness. By now he was expecting it even though it shouldn't have been possible. There was a dressing gown hanging on the back of the door, so he shrugged into it and belted it around his waist before cautiously opening the door.

He could see a long corridor with several doors off it and the sound of a television from one of the rooms at the end. He started towards it, hoping he would be able to find someone that could explain everything to him.

The television was playing in the room right at the end of the corridor. The door was open but the shape of the room meant he couldn't see anything except for a floor to ceiling bookcase right in front of him. Glancing at it quickly, he saw that as well as books it had stacks of journals on it – zoology and palaeontology journals. His hand was halfway towards the latest issue of the Journal of Evolutionary Biology before he stopped himself. There was a fascinating article on pareiasaurs from Permian Era South Africa in it that he'd been meaning to read, but finding out where he was and what was happening was infinitely more important. Still, he cast a longing look at the journals before turning his back on the bookcase and walking further into the room.

Rounding the corner of the L-shaped room, Nick saw two large, comfortable looking sofas and a wide screen television showing a game of football. A sandy head leant against the back of one of the couches. Nick cleared his throat hesitantly and then stumbled, reaching out to steady himself on the wall, when the other person turned and he found himself looking into a face he'd never thought he'd see again.

“Captain Ryan! You're alive.” Nick shook his head. “You can't be.” He looked around frantically. “You're dead. I buried you. Who are you?” He went from shocked to angry. Someone was impersonating Ryan or … He swallowed hard. “You're another one of her clones, aren't you? Where is she?”

Ryan shook his head. “I'm not a clone, but I am dead.” He got off the sofa and walked around it slowly, approaching Nick the way one would approach a wild animal. “Staying in the Permian to bury me was foolhardy, even for you, Cutter, but thank you.” He was close enough now to touch the other man, but he hesitated. He didn't really want a repeat of their first disagreement and his eyes flicked to Nick's jaw and then back up as he remembered it.

Nick saw the movement too and couldn't help but smile. He didn't know how long it had been since Helen had shot him but he didn't think her knowledge of cloning could have progressed this far. “How can you be here if you're dead? How am I here for that matter?” He rubbed his chest where the bullet wound should have been. “I was dying or I thought I was.”

Ryan nodded sadly. “I don't know how it happened but you did die. You wouldn't be here otherwise.” He paused. “Well you might be, but temporary visitors have badges.”

Nick shook his head, trying to make some sense of the words. “I don't understand. Where are we?”

Ryan shrugged. “I don't know that it has a real name. It's an afterlife of a kind. We have free run of the house and gardens and all you have to do is ask for something and Management will provide it. Can't leave of course.” He grinned remembering the great break out. “Although like all rules that one can be bent on occasion.”

“We? Do you mean you and me or ...” He looked around hopefully.

Ryan smiled and finally touched him, squeezing his shoulder gently. “He's in the other wing right now. Just before you turned up, your clone did. We worked out that it wasn't you quickly enough but Stephen wanted to go and help him settle in. Of course he didn't know that you were going to be arriving or I'm sure he'd have stayed here and waited for you.”

“Other wing? And are you sure he's not just avoiding me? We weren't on the best of terms before he... died.” Nick's voice cracked on the last word.

Ryan pulled Nick into a hug. “I've spent the last year with him, Cutter. I know how he feels about you. He's going to be so happy for a chance to talk to you.” He smiled but then looked away, thinking what else Stephen was going to want to do with him.

“Ryan? What's wrong?” Nick turned the younger man's face back towards him so he could look him in the eye and was surprised when he blushed.

“Stephen and I are ...” Ryan shrugged, not able to make light of it or joke about it like he normally would. “He's in love with you, you know?”

Nick blinked at him, mouth hanging open as he tried to think what to say. Somehow this was even more of a shock than waking up in this place had been. Perhaps there was something about being dead that stopped you from freaking out too much about it, or maybe it was just that the idea of someone like Ryan being jealous of someone like him was so ridiculous that even in his stunned mind there was room to be surprised by it.

Ryan was still watching him warily though so he smiled warmly and stepped closer. “He must feel the same way about you or he wouldn't be sleeping with you. Stephen doesn't do casual.”

Whatever Ryan would have said in answer was forgotten as the front door opened and Stephen called out, “Honey, I'm home.”

Nick spun around to face the door and Stephen froze in shock. He looked at Ryan for confirmation.

“It's really him this time,” Ryan promised. 

“Stephen, I...” Nick stuttered to a halt, no idea what to say. He had been so hostile to Stephen but the other man had still willingly sacrificed himself to save Nick. How could he possibly put his feelings into words.

Stephen crossed the gap between them and hugged him tightly. “Oh God, Nick, I'm so sorry. You weren't supposed to be here so soon. What happened? Was it Helen?”

“I should have been here in your place, damn it, Stephen. You stupid, heroic idiot. After everything that happened last year, why on earth would you do something like that?” He hugged him back just as tightly, overwhelmed at finally being able to touch him again.

“I could never have let you walk through that door, Nick, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it kept you safe.”

Ryan touched his arm gently. “I'm going to check on the clone. Give the two of you some time alone.”

Nick grabbed him. “No. Stephen, tell this idiot you're not planning on dumping him for me.”

Stephen hesitated, looking at Nick miserably. “Would there be any point? I know you're straight.”

Ryan snorted. “Your gaydar really is totally ineffectual, isn't it? There was more lovesick mooning between the two of you than in your average chick flick. Trust me, the only way either of you could have been more obvious about your feelings is if you'd got matching tattoos.”

“Stephen!” Nick repeated, gripping Ryan's arm more tightly.

“It's all right, Cutter, I've always known how he felt about you. I just wasn't expecting you to be joining us quite so soon.” Ryan tried to smile reassuringly. “I'm not going far, but I'm not going to hang around and play gooseberry for you two lovebirds either. I'll be back tomorrow when Management have had a chance to fix up the sleeping arrangements.”

“Is anyone actually going to consult me or are the two of you just going to argue amongst yourselves?” Stephen put his hands on his hips and glared at them both. “I don't want you to go anywhere, Tom.”

Nick opened his mouth to speak but Stephen simply talked over him.

“And I don't want you going anywhere either, Nick. Don't make me choose.”

A note popped into being and floated gently down between them. Ryan caught it before it could fall to the floor and read it, chuckling softly. “We've made the bed bigger. Management.”

* * *

Ryan leant forward, bracing himself against the wall of the shower and letting the hot water cascade over him. One of the many advantages of Sanctuary was the seemingly endless supply of hot water. He wasn't sure about Stephen's idea of a threesome. He liked Nick well enough, even if he had punched him practically the first time he met him, but he'd never considered the other man as a sexual partner and he was pretty sure Nick hadn't looked at anyone other than Stephen in that light.

The only thing he and Nick really had in common, beyond having been killed while working for the ARC, was their mutual lust for Stephen – and he was still refusing to refer to his feelings as any more than that even in the privacy of his own mind. He wasn't convinced that a mutual desire to drive Stephen out of his mind was really enough of a foundation upon which to build anything.

He sighed and stood up, slicking his hair back and letting the water fall on his face. If he didn't make a decision one way or another soon, Stephen was going to run out of patience.

He'd barely finished the thought when the bathroom door opened and Stephen strode through it, followed by a much less confident looking Nick.

“I really think we should let Ryan finish his shower, Stephen.”

Stephen shrugged. “He's in here brooding; you're out there brooding. It's ridiculous. I want both of you. And both of you want me. I'm sure we can work something out if the two of you both just stop over-thinking it. Besides, if the three of us don't start having sex soon, Management are going to feel the need to take things into their own hands and then God knows what we'll end up doing!”

Ryan laughed. “I hate to admit it, but he has a point about Management. They're not known for their patience and they're somewhat scary when they start plotting.” 

“How bad could they possibly be?” Nick asked, looking worried when the other men shuddered and exchanged meaningful glances.

“You really don't want to know,” Stephen told him.

“Yes, well these Management people are just going to have to learn some patience,” Nick said firmly. “We've all had some shocks today, several in my case, and I think we're going to need some time without them or you nagging us.” He shot a pointed look at Stephen.

“If I don't nag, you'll both keep brooding and we'll never get anywhere.” He pouted and Ryan and Nick exchanged rueful glances.

“You know, he's got a point,” Ryan said, his doubts about this settling a little. “We both want you, you know that, but you can't just expect the three of us to jump into bed together and everything to be hunky dory. Cutter and I need to talk so you need to take a break from trying to rush us into doing what you want.”

Stephen looked crestfallen. “I just got Nick back and I don't want to lose you because of it. I just thought...”

“You thought if you didn't rush us into bed, one or both of us would 'come to our senses' and decide this is too much effort or you're not worth it or something,” Nick finished, rolling his eyes. “Stephen, I have been in love with you for years and you're somehow miraculously here. I'm not going to suddenly decide I'm not interested, and Ryan was only trying to do what he thought you wanted when he offered to make himself scarce.” 

He looked back at Ryan as he finished and his brain suddenly caught up with his eyes and registered that he was naked. Nick blushed and averted his eyes hastily.

Ryan chuckled. “Sorry, did you think I was showering fully dressed?” He reached out and pulled Stephen into a gentle kiss, well aware that Nick was watching again, this time hungrily. “Give Cutter and me a couple of minutes to talk, Stephen, and stop worrying. Neither of us are interested in letting you go if we don't have to.”

Nick blinked to clear his head of the vision of the other two men kissing and then figured he might as well follow suit, so when they broke apart he reached up, turned Stephen to face him, and kissed him for the first time. He moaned at the taste and deepened the kiss before reluctantly stepping back again. “Go and get undressed and we'll be out in a minute. I'm sure we can figure things out quickly enough, knowing we have an incentive like that waiting for us.”

“I....” Stephen hesitated.

“Go!” the two men chorused, pointing at the door.

When Stephen finally left, Ryan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, not worrying about drying himself off for now. “I'm not sure how we ended up having to have this conversation in the bathroom,” he grumbled.

Nick forced himself to look the other man in the eye and not watch as the water droplets trailed across Ryan's broad chest before disappearing when they met the towelling barrier. “Uh...”

Ryan chuckled. “As nice as it is to be appreciated, I'm not sure we're going to get much talking done if you keep looking at me like that,” he teased.

“Sorry.” Nick ducked his head and ran a hand around the back of his neck self-consciously. “I've normally got much better self-control. It's just been a bit of a strange day.”

Ryan put his hand on Nick's shoulder and guided him to the closed toilet, pushing him to sit and then crouching in front of him. “You've had a hell of a lot of shocks today, Cutter. Are you sure you're in any state to be making decisions about anything?”

“Honestly, I feel a lot less shocked than I should do,” Nick told him. “Was it the same for you? I mean I'm dead and yet here I am walking around. That should be blowing my mind, but I'm having a harder job grasping the fact that Stephen feels the same way I do and that the three of us might end up in bed together.”

“I think it's this place. It messes with your mind a bit, but in a good way. I don't think a normal human could cope with the level of shock waking up here involves, so something about the place just makes you stop worrying about it.” He smiled encouragingly. “And I must admit you weren't on the list of people I ever expected to have sex with, but I actually wouldn't mind giving it a go. I care about Stephen and he needs you to be really happy, and for some reason he's not willing to give me up either. So unless you want to draw up a rota and have a timeshare...” He grinned cheekily.

“God no, Stephen'll tell you I hate timetables. I'm lousy at sticking to them!” Nick smiled back and then reached out curiously, running his fingers through Ryan's wet hair. “What I was saying earlier before Stephen came back. I don't want to shatter whatever story you're telling yourself about this thing between you and Stephen being nothing more than a bit of fun, but Stephen doesn't just hop into bed with someone casually. It's why I was so shocked that he'd had an affair with Helen and why I'm so pissed off at her about it now – he'd never have done it if he hadn't been in love with her. She must have known that, and as his tutor she was seriously abusing her position as well as his feelings. When she came back she just took up pulling his strings, and mine, the way she had before she vanished.”

“Your ex-wife is a bitch.”

“Tell me about it. She's responsible for all of us being here. Maybe this place is a reward for anyone unfortunate enough to have to put up with her in life!”

Ryan shook his head, laughing helplessly. “That's the best explanation for it I've heard yet.” He leaned into Nick's touch. “Let's go and put Stephen out of his misery then, but first...” He leaned forwards and slowly pressed his lips against Nick's, moaning when his mouth instantly opened under his own and a curious tongue slipped past his lips. They traded kisses for several moments before Ryan pulled back and smiled. “Well, this looks like it might be a lot of fun, Cutter.”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed hoarsely. “But I think it's time you started calling me Nick, don't you?”

* * *

Stephen got undressed and folded his clothes, not quite able to relax enough to stretch out on the bed and wait for the other men to finish talking. He was convinced that by the time they'd thought about it, they'd realise that he was asking for way too much with this threesome idea and tell him where to go. He wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he suggested it, or even if he'd been thinking, but Ryan had been going to leave. He really didn't want to lose him, but there was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to be with Nick either. He'd loved Nick for years, but he'd always been convinced he was straight; and anyway, he knew he could never have made a move without Nick knowing about Helen. After he did know, there wasn't even a real friendship between them any more. But now he had Nick back and the other man said he loved him, and nothing on earth could have stopped him responding to that. He wasn't quite ready to put a name on his feelings for Ryan, but he knew he couldn't bear to hurt him by pushing him away. So he'd suggested this ridiculous idea of a threesome, as if Nick and Ryan were going to be willing to put up with sharing a bed with one another just to get to have him.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously. He needed to come up with something to say when Nick and Ryan came out of the bathroom that wouldn't lead to him losing either of them, but that would give them a way out of this stupid threesome as well.

The bathroom door opened and he spun around to face Nick and Ryan, still unsure what to say.

Nick stepped out of the bathroom and then stopped, before moving to one side so that Ryan could get into the bedroom as well. “Oh for goodness' sake,” he said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. “Stephen's decided to spend his time panicking while we were talking.”

Ryan groaned. “Honestly, Stephen, for someone who made so much fuss about the two of us allegedly brooding, you're the one making a mountain out of a molehill now.”

Nick quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping one hand around the back of Stephen's neck and pulling him into only their second ever kiss. “You're an idiot, sometimes,” he growled. “I told you I loved you. I'm not going to let you go now I know you feel the same, and Ryan's got no interest in going elsewhere either. So stop thinking about all the ways you're sure this is going to go wrong.”

Stephen groaned. “God, how the hell did I get this lucky?” He looked over at Ryan, who was leaning against the wall, watching the two of them and casually playing with the knot on his towel. He held one hand out. “Get over here and help me get Nick out of his clothing and into bed. I want to be able to touch both of you everywhere.”

Ryan tugged and the towel fell to the ground. With a cheeky grin, he sauntered over to where Nick was still pressed against Stephen and fitted himself against his back. Reaching between them, he pulled the cord on the dressing gown loose and coaxed Nick into letting him slide it down his arms.

Stephen immediately slipped his hands under Nick's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, and Nick shoved the pyjama bottoms off his hips, letting them pool at his feet. He leaned back against Ryan's broad chest, tipping his head back to look up at him and getting kissed for his effort. Then Ryan urged him upright again and turned his attention to Stephen.

“Well, now we've got him naked, what were you planning on doing with him? Or what were you planning on him doing with you more like,” Ryan teased. “I think I've got an idea of your kinks by now and I'm sure Nick fucking you through the mattress is going to be somewhere near the top of your list.”

Nick groaned. “Christ, that sounds hot. Is that what you want, Stephen?”

“Yes, yes please,” Stephen moaned, grabbing him and kissing him eagerly as he backed them both towards the bed.

Nick shoved him hard, sending him sprawling across the bed on his back and then straddled his prone body, rubbing his hard cock against the other man's and making both of them moan. He looked over his shoulder at Ryan. “Since you're the one with the experience, what else does he like? I think we should see if we can blow his mind.”

“Hmmm,” Ryan perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to pinch one of Stephen's nipples, making him cry out and arch up. “Stephen likes a lot of things, but I think the idea of the two of us making him the centre of attention and manhandling him so he does what we want is definitely his idea of fun, isn't it, pet?”

Stephen whined and wriggled. “Stop talking and do something.”

“Patience isn't really his forte, is it?” Nick joked. “Stop complaining, Stephen. You wanted both of us, so you've got both of us and we're going to take our time playing with our toy. I wonder how many times we can make you come before you can't take any more?”

“Oh God, please just do something!” Stephen wriggled enticingly, rubbing his cock against Nick's again. “Fuck me, Nick. You know you want to.”

Nick moved back a little. “Not yet. I think Ryan and I should play with your gorgeous body for a bit first. And since you don't seem to be very good at waiting patiently you're going to reach up and grab the headboard and not let go until we tell you to. Maybe focussing on that will distract you from wriggling around like a little slut.” He grinned wickedly and Stephen moaned.

“Christ, you're planning on killing me!”

Nick flinched and reached out to pinch Stephen's right nipple firmly. “No jokes about dying, Stephen. They're not funny.”

“Sorry. I wasn't thinking.” He wriggled into a more comfortable position and then stretched, gripping the headboard tightly and spreading his legs a little. “I'm at your disposal, Nick.”

“Good boy,” Ryan said, leaning down to kiss him, pulling back slowly and nipping at his lower lip sharply before they broke apart. He stretched out next to Stephen, propped up on one elbow, and looked at Nick. “You're already getting the idea of what he likes. You can have him begging in minutes if you play with his tits; they're always ready for action and he likes it rough. Twist them, pinch them, bite them. He could probably come from just that but I'm sure you have other things you want to do to him.”

Nick nodded slowly, calculatingly. “Oh I have a long list. We're going to make him come over and over again tonight until he's begging for mercy. But I'm happy to start with these.” He pinched Stephen's nipple again, tugging on it as he arched up into the touch. “I've often wondered how sensitive they were. You could see them pressing against his shirt all the time.”

Ryan leaned down and took the other one into his mouth, lapping at it gently before biting down. Stephen cried out and the headboard creaked under his hands. The two men alternated between gentle, soothing touches, and rough, hard bites and pinches until Stephen was no longer making any sense, just moaning constantly and shuddering beneath their hands and mouths, unable to decide if he wanted to press into the touches or pull away from them. His head was tossing restlessly back and forth on the pillow and his eyes were screwed tightly shut.

Nick reached down and took Stephen's hard cock in his hand, stroking and tugging it roughly as he stretched up and captured his mouth in another deep, hard kiss. With a scream muffled by Nick's mouth, Stephen came and sagged back against the bed.

Not allowing him any time to recover, Nick gathered his come and slicked two fingers, shoving them deeply into the other man's body and rubbing relentlessly against his already sensitised prostate.

“Oh God, Nick, no, please, it's too much,” he gasped.

“No, it's not,” Ryan told him with a wide grin. “You're loving it and you know you are. Let's see how fast we can get you going again.”

He took Stephen's soft, still twitching cock, in his hand and started stroking him, almost forcing him back to hardness again in concert with Nick's stroking of his prostate.

Stephen sobbed in disbelief, but didn't let go of the headboard. He'd never felt anything like this. He hadn't recovered from his first orgasm but they were ruthlessly jerking him off, and his body was reluctantly reacting to the constant touching. It hurt but fuck it felt so good too, this time when he came it was going to be incredible he could tell.

Nick didn't give him a moment to gather his breath, just kept pressing against his prostate with his fingers, rubbing hard and fast and setting up a punishing rhythm that Ryan was echoing with his hand on Stephen's cock. His second orgasm almost caught him by surprise. He would never have believed he could come again so quickly, but they were playing his body like an instrument and within minutes, his cock was jerking and shooting another load of come onto his stomach. His vision went white and he passed out.

He came to, gasping hoarsely for air, to find he'd been rolled onto his stomach and Nick was rubbing his cock teasingly against his arse. He spread his legs eagerly. Finally, Nick was going to give him what he wanted.

“Yes, please,” he croaked. “Fuck me.”

Nick pressed harder, watching almost with awe as the head of his cock slowly stretched Stephen open and he sank into his body. He didn't stop until he was balls deep in the other man.

“Fuck, yes, you feel so good.” Stephen's passage was still twitching slightly from his two climaxes and it was gripping Nick's cock tightly as he pressed deeper. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed back in again in one swift motion.

Stephen cried out and pressed backwards, eagerly, trying to get his knees under him. “Yes, come on, Nick, fuck me hard. I want to feel it.”

Nick wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him onto his knees and then started fucking him in earnest, setting a hard, fast, punishing rhythm as he took his pleasure in Stephen's body. “Always knew you'd be good,” he moaned. He reached one hand under Stephen's body and pinched one of his tender nipples, drawing a whimper from the other man.

Ryan groaned and started stroking himself slowly, loving the way Stephen looked, still wrecked from his orgasms, being ridden hard by Nick.

“Don't make yourself come,” Nick told him gruffly. “When I'm done you're going to fuck him and then I'm going to take him again.”

Stephen shuddered and dropped his head to the pillow, spreading his legs further. “Yes, come on, Nick. I want that, want both of you to have me.”

“Who said you had a choice?” Ryan asked, grabbing his hair and using it to lift his head and kiss him again. “You're ours and you're going to do what we say tonight.”

Nick gripped Stephen's hips hard enough to leave marks and took him hard, knowing there was no way Stephen would be ready to come again meant he didn't need to worry about anything but his own pleasure right now. His rhythm started to stutter as he got close and he folded himself over Stephen's back, nipping sharply at his neck. “Fuck, yes, gonna come in your sexy body and then I'm going to watch as Ryan does the same.” 

He rested his forehead on Stephen's sweat-slick back and thrust again and again, coming with a hoarse cry and collapsing against the other man, pushing him flat again as he tried to get enough coordination to pull out and roll to one side.

When he finally slipped out of Stephen's arse he rolled onto his back, panting hard, eyes closed. They popped open immediately thought when he heard Stephen groan again. He turned his head and watched as Ryan thrust his own cock deeply into Stephen's body, forcing a trickle of come out as he did so.

“Oh yeah, you feel so good all slicked up for me with Nick's come,” Ryan told him. “Gonna have to take turns with you a lot.”

Stephen whimpered and squeezed his muscles around Ryan. “God, please just do it. Can't take much more.”

Ryan smacked the side of his arse sharply. “You're going to take whatever we give you and you're going to love it. You're such an eager little slut sometimes, aren't you, Stephen? You love being used like this.”

Stephen moaned and Ryan smacked him again. “I said you love it, don't you?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “Yes, I love being used by you both, please please just fuck me Ryan.”

Despite having waited so long, Ryan was in no rush. He pulled Stephen back up to his knees, although he was having to support most of the other man's weight himself, and started thrusting slowly. Long, steady thrusts where he could watch his cock be swallowed up by Stephen's body and then slowly reappear until only the head was inside. He couldn't keep this up for too long, he'd been eager to come from the first time they'd brought Stephen off, but the benefits of exercising some self-control were definitely worth it. Stephen was whining and shaking and begging brokenly for more as he kept up his steady pace.

“Reach under him and stroke him,” he told Nick. “I want him hard again before I come.”

“God, I can't,” Stephen moaned. “There's no way I can get hard again.”

Nick took Stephen's cock in his hand and squeezed teasingly. “Feels like you're halfway there already no matter what you say.”

Ryan's thrusts began to speed up and Nick tried to match his movements to the other man's, only increasing the speed of his hand on Stephen's cock when Ryan thrust faster.

Stephen was still trembling and letting Ryan support him, but he was starting to thrust backwards onto Ryan's cock and forward into Nick's hand. He was barely aware of anything around him now, just the sensation of the thick cock filling his arse and the tight hand wrapped around his cock, bringing it back to life when he'd have sworn his cock was going to be dead to the world for several more hours.

Ryan thrust harder, feeling Stephen's body tightening and loosening around him as he shook. “Oh yeah, so fucking hot, Stephen. Gonna come and then Nick's going to have you again. That's what you want, isn't it?”

Stephen sobbed and shook. “Anything. God please, please.”

Ryan pulled him upright, Stephen's back to his chest and thrust upwards in short, sharp movements, burying his face in the side of Stephen's neck so he could suck a mark onto the pale skin. Then he gripped Stephen's hips, leaving his own fingermarks criss-crossing the ones Nick had left, and pulled him down hard, thrusting up as much as he could and coming with a roar.

Stephen let his head fall back against Ryan's shoulder as he felt the flood of hot liquid filling him. “Yes, so good.”

“My turn again now,” Nick told him with a slow smile.

Ryan helped Stephen off his lap and pushed him flat again, helping Nick arrange him on his back. With one of Stephen's legs hooked over his forearm and the other pulled to the side, Nick thrust back into the pliant body underneath him.

Stephen just shuddered and lay there, letting the two men manoeuvre him however they wanted. When Nick's cock breached him again he groaned, but he no longer had the energy to do anything but take it as Nick started to fuck him.

Nick took it slower this time, but the sight of Stephen lying there was inspiring and he knew he wouldn't last long. He ran one finger teasingly along Stephen's cock, chuckling as it twitched at the sensation. “You gonna come for me again, Stephen?”

He shook his head weakly. “No, please, I can't.”

Nick pulled Stephen's hips off the bed, starting to thrust harder and with more purpose, determined to come a second time and then wring a third climax from Stephen.

Ryan reached out and squeezed Stephen's balls gently, making the other man whine and squirm. “I bet these are aching,” he teased. “But I reckon we can get you to come again despite that, maybe because of it. I think you're enjoying the way your cock and balls are hurting. It feels so good, doesn't it, Stephen? You love being forced to come even when you're wrung out.”

Stephen wriggled and tried to get away from Ryan's probing fingers, but just succeeded in forcing Nick to change angle and start sliding over his prostate with every thrust. He gasped and wriggled but Ryan and Nick held him still.

Nick groaned and thrust harder, the squirming driving him insane. “That's it, Stephen, just like that. You feel so good.” He thrust harder, burying his cock as deep in the other man's body as he could before coming with Stephen's name on his lips.

He slowly pulled out and then pushed his fingers into the stretched entrance. “Just let it happen, Stephen. You're going to come for us no matter what you want so you may as well just let go and enjoy it.”

Stephen tried to squirm free but Nick's hand on his hip held him in place. “I can't!” he insisted. “Please, I can't take any more.”

Nick raked his fingers over Stephen's prostate, pulling a hoarse scream from him, and Ryan rolled his balls in his knowing fingers. Bending over Nick took the head of Stephen's cock in his mouth as his fingers continued to torture and press against his prostate. He hummed around it and started sucking while Ryan kept the heel of his hand pressed against Stephen's balls but slid his fingers further down to rub against his perineum so they were teasing his prostate from both sides.

Stephen jerked and grabbed at his lovers as a third climax was wrung from him.

Nick swallowed the small amount of fluid and then sat up, gently sliding his fingers free of Stephen's body, before leaning over to share Stephen's taste with Ryan. They traded lazy kisses before sliding back up the bed to stretch out either side of Stephen, pressing gentle kisses to his sweat soaked skin.

Stephen moaned hoarsely. “God, you two are evil.”

Ryan laughed. “You enjoyed every moment of it, Stephen, don't try and tell me you didn't.”

He groaned. “As long as you don't plan on me getting it up again any time soon! I think it is out of action for the foreseeable future.”

Nick grinned. “You really shouldn't say thing like that. We might take it as a challenge.” He leaned closer so his breath was brushing Stephen's ear. “I'm sure we can get you to manage at least four next time. Especially if we get some toys to use on you as well.”

Another note appeared and floated to land on Stephen's stomach.

“Just list what you want and we'll have it ready for you. Management.”

Ryan kissed Stephen gently. “Oh yes, I'm glad Nick's here now. We're going to have such fun with you, Stephen.”


End file.
